Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a light-emitting element unit including the light-emitting element, and a light-emitting element package including the light-emitting element unit and a resin package encapsulating the light-emitting element unit.
Description of the Related Art
One of prior-art semiconductor light-emitting elements is disclosed, for example, in JP-2008-263130A.
A semiconductor light-emitting element disclosed in FIG. 4 of JP-2008-263130A includes a sapphire substrate through which light is extracted, a light-emitting layer, a transparent electrode and a reflective metal layer.
When the light-emitting layer emits light, the light is mostly extracted through the sapphire substrate, but partly passes through the transparent electrode to be reflected on the reflective metal layer, and further passes through the transparent electrode to be extracted through the sapphire substrate.
In the prior-art semiconductor light-emitting element, therefore, the light emitted from the light-emitting layer is extracted at a lower light extracting efficiency, making it difficult to provide a sufficient luminance.